Cuentos oscuros
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Habia una vez una niña que salia de un pozo cada siete dias, en el septimo dia, un pequeño niño muerto encuentra su primer amor. One-shot. Lindo y diferente de todo lo que han leido aqui. UA


**N/A:** Okey, encontré una copia de una vieja historia que había escrito. Estaba en mi antigua cuenta, y la encontré en la computadora de mi hermana. No tienen idea de lo emocionada que estoy. Los personajes no están en su personalidad normal, pero es totalmente diferente a todo lo que han leído. Saque esto de una fotografía, que está en mi perfil, por si quieren verla. :D

**Summary:** Había una vez una chica que salía de su pozo cada siete días, en el séptimo día, un pequeño niño muerto, encontró su primer amor. BXE One-shot! Lindo, y totalmente diferente de lo que se lee aquí. UniversoAlterno

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Cuentos oscuros**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada a un lado del pozo, su cabello cubría su cara. Era la única chica que no podía tener, pero era probablemente la chica que mas necesitaba. Salía cada siete días, con su cabello cubriendo su cara, su pálida piel estaba sucia, pero no le importaba, aun así era hermosa.

La niña saltó del pozo, sus pequeños zapatos negros golpearon la nieve blanca; el chico se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando que no pudiera escuchar el enorme ruido de su corazón. Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a respirar fuertemente, su sonrisa creció mientras escuchaba las pisadas de esa pequeña crujir en la nieve. Su caminar se escuchaba muy lindo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de darse la vuelta para ver a la niña de nuevo. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la vio mirándolo, sus fríos ojos azules desgarraban sus huesos. Era tan hermosa. Decidió salir de su escondite, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. La niña no quitó sus ojos de él.

El niño le sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia ella, la nieve se separó bajo sus pies. La niña no se encogió mientras lo vio acercarse, sus ojos nunca parpadearon. El niño dudó antes de tomar un largo paso hacia ella, su larga capa se deslizó bajo la nieve.

"H-hola…" El chico comenzó a tartamudear.

Ella no contestó.

"Soy Edward" Tomó otro paso hacia ella.

La niña lo miró en silencio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Edward parado frente a ella, con su corazón latiendo aun más fuerte que antes.

La niña lo miró, sin parpadear. "Bella." Le dijo.

"Bella." Repitió el niño sonriendo... "Me gusta."

Bella sonrió.

Edward se ruborizó mas mientras sostenía su mano. "Esto es para ti." Anunció.

Bella lo miró por un momento, antes de hablar. "Es un corazón."

Edward asintió, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta de nuevo. "Si, lo saqué de una señorita que murió la semana pasada, creí que podría gustarte."

Bella miró el corazón un poco más antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. "Aun sigue latiendo." Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si, no sé porque, pero siempre comienza a latir, cuando estoy cerca de ti."

Bella acercó el corazón a su traje blanco. "Gracias."

Edward se ruborizó.

La niña sonrió. "¿Estás muerto cierto?"

El asintió. "¿Me temes?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. ¿Tú me temes?"

El chico sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "¡No! Claro que no. De hecho creo que eres…"

Ella asintió. "Sigue."

"Está bien, de hecho creo que eres hermosa." Dijo mientras se ruborizaba de nuevo, mirando fijamente sus pies.

La niña miró hacia el corazón, ahora ella también estaba ruborizada. "¿De verdad?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

"¡Si, definitivamente!" Edward asintió.

La niña se ruborizó aun más. "Gracias. Pienso que tú también eres hermoso…"

El niño subió la mirada derrepente. "¿Enserio?" chilló.

Ella soltó unas risitas. "Enserio."

El sonrió antes de tomar sus manitas entre las suyas. "¿Por qué estas siempre en ese pozo?" preguntó, mirando en dirección al pozo.

"Porque ahí fue donde morí." Contestó ella, mirando sus manos.

"¿Fue divertido?" Preguntó el chico.

La niña lo miró raramente. "¿Qué fue divertido?"

"Morir en el pozo."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No. Fue oscuro, y aterrador. Siempre es oscuro y aterrador. Y solitario…muy solitario."

"¿Entonces por qué vuelves?" preguntó el, apretando su mano delicadamente.

"Porqué ahí es a donde pertenezco." Le dijo ella.

El niño asintióò. "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

La niña lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. "¿Por qué querrías ir al pozo contigo?"

"Porqué te quiero, y nadie debe estar solo." Le dijo el niño, y con delicadeza, le dio un pico en los labios.

La niña se ruborizó y le sonrió. "Okey." Susurró mientras caminaban hacia el pozo tomados de la mano.

**Fin.**

**N/A:** ¿Así qué, que creen? Enserio, esto es muy diferente de todo lo que leerán aquí y estoy tan feliz de que se me haya ocurrido. Escribí esto para otra categoría, originalmente, pero es una historia de Edward y Bella. Como sea, un review estaría muy bien. Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/T;** ¿Review? :p unoo de la maginifca DLC' xD diferente yy hermoso noo? de verdad me impresionò, definitivamente diferente a todo lo qe hemos leido aqui, son las 12 de la noche yy muero de sueño :p gracias por leer mis traducciones ((: yy dejar reviews, sus reviews hacen qe valga la pena para mi traducir una historia que creeo qe les gustara, a las 12 de la noshe en un dia de escuela :p los amoo (L)


End file.
